1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally concerned with marker devices used to identify objects such as cables in an electrical installation which interconnect equipment of any kind and the electrical apparatus controlling the equipment.
It is more particularly concerned with marker devices of this kind which include a support adapted to receive an identifying message and at least one fixing member in one piece with the support for fixing the combination to a cable to be identified.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For example, the identifying message is formed by one or more ring-like markers engaged on the support when this is a simple bar or inserted in the support when it is a sheath of some kind.
Alternatively, it can be formed by one or more U-shape members ("jumpers") which are clipped transversely to the support in a side by side arrangement.
Alternatively, the identifying message can be carried by a strip to be inserted in the support, if the latter forms a sheath, or printed directly on it.
The fixing member is usually provided at one or both ends of the support and can be limited to two holes through which a cable tie can be passed, for example.
Alternatively, it can incorporate a cable tie which is in one piece with it.
It is obviously important for both ends of the same cable to carry the same identifying message.
A general object of the present invention is an arrangement intended to facilitate marking.